1. Field
The present invention generally relates to a projector device capable of correcting trapezoidal distortion in an image to be projected, a method of correcting trapezoidal distortion in an image to be projected, and a recording medium storing a distortion correction program.
2. Background
The recent projector devices are provided with a keystone distortion correction function, which corrects trapezoidal distortion in an image to be projected. For example, the projector device detects an inclination angle of the projector device using an accelerometer, corrects trapezoidal distortion in the image based on the detected inclination angle, and projects the corrected image on a screen. The accelerometer does not only detect static acceleration due to gravity, but also detects dynamic acceleration due to vibration or shock. For this reasons, even when a table on which the projector device is provided vibrates even slightly, the projector device performs distortion correction. This may sometimes lower the quality of the projection image being displayed on the screen, as the projection image is constantly updated.
In view of this, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2005-79939-A obtains the output signal of an accelerometer for a plurality of times, and corrects trapezoidal distortion based on the value of output signal that occurs most frequently, thus reducing the number of times the projector device performs distortion correction.